


Shining Traps

by tanwenmc



Series: Turian Fascination [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hypnotism, M/M, Multi, Renegade Commander Shepard, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/pseuds/tanwenmc
Summary: Primarch Victus is curious about the relationship between Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian. Shepard gives him an intimate look at what she's discovered she can do to turians.





	1. Chapter 1

General Adrien Victus - it was hard to think of himself as the Primarch - was trying to wrap his head around some aspects of what he’d seen and done in the last few days. He still wasn’t used to all of his fellow generals deferring to him, but more tantalizingly, he couldn’t figure out what the relationship between Commander Lenora Shepard and Garrus Vakarian was. There was something more than just commander and soldier - he’d seen that when they reunited on Menae, and again on the shuttle ride back from Palaven’s moon. Was it just that they had been through so much together, starting from the days when Saren was still a respected Spectre - or was it more than friendship?

The more time Victus spent on the Normandy, the more convinced he became it was the latter. As in many things in life, it was the little gestures that gave it away. The only thing that still bothered Victus was the fact that Shepard appeared to be the leader and Vakarian the follower. For some reason, he’d expected it to be the opposite. Perhaps it was just his turian sensibilities talking.

And then his carefully considered conclusions went right out the window when Shepard invited him to her quarters after dinner. _Just_ him, not Urdnot Wrex or anyone else on the Normandy. Perhaps he was reading too much into it. He wasn’t an expert on humans, after all. And perhaps he was just letting his own strange attraction to the woman color his expectations.

He accepted, of course. Out of curiosity if nothing else.

* * *

Victus had difficulty controlling his reaction to Shepard when she opened the door of her cabin to admit him at the designated time. Her outfit would have been considered _highly_ provocative on a turian woman. He had only the slightest inkling of what it might mean for humans, and after a moment resigned himself to the idea that this was not going to be an intellectually stimulating evening. Not with that smile she wore. Not with the way her black pants clung tightly to her hips, almost as though they were painted on.

His cock thought the evening was off to a fantastic start. His brain was having trouble disagreeing.

“Please, come in,” Shepard said, her voice sounding like a low hum. Victus realized his subharmonics were vibrating with arousal as he moved into the cabin, and was momentarily glad that she couldn’t hear that. Then he saw that Vakarian was already there, sitting on her couch, and the arousal quickly changed to embarrassment. Was her appearance for Vakarian, then? But if she knew enough about turians to realize what it would do to Vakarian … she also knew what it would do to him.

Victus reluctantly admitted to himself that he had no idea what was going on, but he was not about to back out now. He flared his mandibles at Shepard and nodded his head. “Your cabin is very nice,” he said, falling back on social inanities to cover his confusion. “Quite spacious.”

“I almost feel bad, sometimes,” Shepard said, “knowing that the other crew has much less space. But I do share it with Garrus, so there’s that.”

Victus rumbled agreement as a reflex, even though he still felt confused. “I suppose I will eventually get used to special treatment myself,” he said. “I still look around for Fedorian whenever someone says ‘Primarch’.”

“Does take some getting used to,” Vakarian said, entering the conversation. “The first time one of the older generals saluted me I wondered who’d come up behind me when I wasn’t looking.”

“Please, sit,” Shepard said as she took the seat next to Vakarian, leaving room for Victus to sit on her other side. Vakarian shifted so that his back was against the arm of the couch, as Shepard placed an arm around his shoulders. For the first time, Victus noticed that she was wearing some sort of decoration around her neck - a gold necklace. It was a rather pretty thing. Drew attention to Shepard’s breasts. With an effort Victus tore his gaze away from her chest and put it up on her face.

Thankfully, Shepard didn’t seem to have noticed his wandering gaze. “So how are you finding life on the Normandy?” she asked conversationally.

“Can’t complain, aside from the food,” Victus replied, figuring that it wouldn’t be taken as an insult.

“The dextro rations have always been lousy,” Vakarian said, sounding amused. “You’d think having the Primarch of Palaven on board would be reason enough to get better food. Guess not.”

“I’ll be sure to mention that to Hackett next time he’s on the QEC,” Shepard said with a chuckle. As her chest moved, the necklace she was wearing caught the light and drew Victus’ attention downwards again. His breath caught in his throat and for a moment he forgot everything but the necklace. There was just something about it … something that held him in place, oblivious to everything but the way it spun in the light.

With an effort, Victus wrenched his gaze away and pretended nothing had happened. Shepard was talking, and he flared his mandibles in a polite smile.

“ … glad we were able to find you before the Reapers overran your position,” Shepard said. “And bring you the good news about being Primarch.” Her fingers closed around the necklace’s chain, twirling it around, and Victus was drawn in once more. He let out a long breath as he gazed at it. He could stare for _hours._ He could …

“Primarch?”

Vakarian’s voice jolted him out of the reverie he’d been in. He shook his head and looked at the pair of them. To his surprise, Shepard was shaking her head. “Naughty, Garrus,” she said, in a tone completely at odds with the neutral political discussion they’d just been having (or had they? Victus wasn’t sure how much he’d missed…)

“I - I’m sorry, ma’am,” Vakarian said. Victus sat up straight as he added this new piece of information to the Shepard-Vakarian puzzle.

Shepard unhooked the necklace from around her neck and began to swing it back and forth in front of Vakarian’s face. Victus felt his stomach flip again as his own gaze was drawn to it. Vakarian was more affected than he was, eyes closing and mandibles quivering, his subharmonics radiating …

 _Arousal._ Victus should have been embarrassed, but he was only … fascinated.

“You’re finding it hard to focus on anything,” Shepard said. Her voice was a low hum, sending a shiver up Victus’ spine. “On anything but the necklace … and my voice.”

Vakarian hummed. Victus barely kept himself from joining the other turian. He still had no idea what was going on, but _Spirits_ , he couldn’t stop watching Shepard. No. He couldn’t stop watching the necklace. The way that it caught the light as it spun, swinging under Shepard’s movements. Something was happening, something … _I should look away._

He didn’t want to look away.

“You’re sinking deeper and deeper for me, Garrus,” Shepard said. Vakarian’s hum of agreement was softer this time. Victus realized, belatedly, that she’d done this to Vakarian before. “So relaxed, so comfortable … and … _sleep._ ”

Vakarian’s head slumped forward, his body completely relaxed. The motion jolted Victus out of the spell she’d been weaving and he made himself look at her face, not that necklace. His breathing was coming heavier, in anticipation or - fear? What did he have to fear from Shepard?

_Becoming like Vakarian. Clay in her hands._

“What have you done?” Victus asked aloud, surprised at how ragged his voice sounded. “What was that?"

“I hypnotized him,” Shepard said, her tone completely conversational. “It isn’t the first time I’ve done this, of course. Garrus is _quite_ good at going into trance for me. He loves it, actually. Because I told him to.” She tilted her head to the side. “I wonder if I should feel bad about that. Having made it so that he takes his direction and pleasure from me. But it’s hard to feel bad when he enjoys it so much. He always tells me so.” She stroked a finger down Vakarian’s mandible, and he hummed in delight. “Deeper and deeper, Garrus, and tell me when you’ve gone as deep as you can go.”

There was absolutely no mistaking the sounds that were coming from Vakarian. Contentment. Relaxation. _Desire._ Victus wondered if _he_ should be feeling bad about _this._

 

“It was an accident, the first time,” Shepard said, lifting her hand up again to drop the necklace down right in Victus’ gaze. His eyes latched onto it hungrily. He felt his mandibles flare slightly, interest building throughout his whole body. “I was just sitting here, talking to him … like we’re doing right now … and made my necklace start catching the light.” To punctuate this statement, she twisted her wrist so that the necklace spun in place. Victus tracked the movement with his eyes, the rest of his head staying stock still. “Next thing I knew, he was hypnotized. Under my spell, my _control_.” Shepard smiled, but it had an odd twist to it that Victus couldn’t read properly. “Well. I don’t know about you, Primarch, but that was simply too much for me to resist. I had to see what more I could do with him. I took him deeper, just like he’s going now…”

“Deeper,” Vakarian said, the word a soft exhale. Victus shivered to hear the undertones of that turian voice, of contentment and desire and _obedience_.

“And, well, we went from there,” Shepard said. Victus’ gaze swung from Vakarian to the necklace and back again. “I didn’t know if it was just Garrus, or if all turians had this … weakness. Watching you tells me there’s at least one other turian who could fall under my spell.” Victus was afraid she was going to start swinging it again. No, afraid wasn’t the right word. Not anymore.

“I am ready,” Vakarian said. Of all the subharmonics Victus had heard from the other turian tonight, that statement had the oddest ones. Because there were none. Because Vakarian’s voice was completely void of _any_ inflection. He was, Victus realized, a blank page waiting for Shepard to write on.

“Very good, Garrus,” Shepard purred. Both Victus and Vakarian shivered, Vakarian’s movements far more obvious. “Tell me how you’re feeling right now.”

“So relaxed,” Vakarian said. The subharmonics were back, this time ones of pure contentment and relaxation. “Good. Safe. Warm.” His voice continued to buzz after the words trailed off, a low hum that was both odd and oddly right.

“When I give you an order, what will you do?” Shepard asked. Victus was grateful that her gaze was on Vakarian, so she couldn’t see the squirming that her word choice evoked in him. That it was deliberate, he had no doubt.

“I will obey,” Vakarian said, letting out a long sigh. Oh, there was no mistaking that note of desire and _need_ in Vakarian’s voice.

“And what happens when you obey?”

“I feel … pleasure.” Victus’ traitorous cock jumped at that bit of information.

“My voice makes you more and more aroused, doesn’t it?” Shepard asked.

Vakarian shuddered. “Y-yes, ma’am,” he breathed.

“As does my touch.” Shepard trailed a finger across Vakarian’s mandible. This time, he didn’t bother to respond in words. Victus had never been one for voyeurism, but there was no denying that he was _incredibly_ turned on. He wasn’t even sure that he was attracted to Shepard so much as the air of power and control that she had created, bringing a turian to heel and manipulating his emotions.

“Yes,” Vakarian breathed again.

“Even the _memory_ of my touch will do that to you,” Shepard said, making a point of stepping backwards to put distance between them. _Surely not_ , Victus thought. That was stretching things just a bit too far.

He was wrong. Very, very wrong. He saw the obvious bulge in Vakarian’s pants grow even larger. He saw Shepard reach down to undo the clasp on Vakarian’s pants. He heard Vakarian moan even louder than before.

Victus felt his stomach twisting itself into knots, a mixture of fear and wonder and - _be honest Adrien_ \- arousal and desire.

“See what I can do to him?” Shepard said, turning her head away from Vakarian to stare Victus right in the eyes. His instinct was to back down from that unflinching stare, but he made himself hold her gaze. Or was it that she had him pinned there? “And I’m just getting started.”

She turned back to Vakarian and, with a disturbing efficiency, removed his pants and briefs entirely. Victus couldn’t help but look at Vakarian’s erect cock, something that should have been at least slightly uncomfortable, and acknowledge that he had long since passed the time when he should have left Shepard’s cabin.

Shepard ran one finger along Vakarian’s length, eliciting a shiver from the other turian. “Have you ever had a blowjob, Adrien?” she asked without turning to look at him. Victus’ breath caught in his throat and he tried to clear it, sputtering instead of forming any sort of coherent answer. He heard a soft chuckle from Shepard. “I’ll take that as a no. As expected. Turian teeth can be a bit chancy, can’t they? Garrus had to practice quite a bit before he got it right. Luckily for him, I had a bit more practice.” She turned over her shoulder to smile at him. “And he loves it. Sometimes he’ll even start begging before I ask him to. So when I knew we were about to be separated for a time … I gave him some triggers.”

Victus tried to jumpstart his normally quick intellect into figuring out what she meant. Before he could do that, though, she turned back to face Vakarian and said, “I’d like a popsicle.”

_A what?_

Vakarian’s head tilted back and he let out another long moan, his hips moving slightly upwards, as though responding to something. Shepard’s mouth, Victus realized a minute later. He also realized that his subharmonics were oozing interest, and was glad that Vakarian was not in a position to notice.

“He really believes, at this moment, that my mouth is on his cock, sliding up and down,” Shepard said. Victus jumped slightly to realize that she had circled around behind him and was pressed against him, her soft body practically an invitation. His hands twitched at his sides. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Vakarian.

“He’s feeling all the sensations that would come if I was really over there with him. I don’t have to be in the same room to do this to him. I don’t even have to be on the same _planet_. How do you think I bore six months without my favorite toy?”

As if from a distance, he heard a zipper moving, pants dropping to the floor. He felt a sudden breeze around his mid-section. Victus didn’t need to look down to know that he was as hard as Vakarian was.

“Look at him, Adrien. Look at the expression on that wonderful turian face of his. He’s enjoying himself _so_ much.”

Vakarian’s hips were tilting upwards, as if he was trying to press himself closer against an invisible form. The subharmonics he was giving off told Victus the truth of Shepard’s words, not that he’d really doubted her.

“Do you want that, Adrien?” Shepard asked. She ran a slim, soft finger along his cock. Victus moaned almost as loud as Vakarian. Her touch was impossibly light, creating a pleasant tingle in its wake. He was taller than her, and when he leaned his head back she turned so that her lips were an inch away from his ears. Her voice dropped. “Do you want me to do the same thing to you? Hypnotize you, make you obey me?”

He _wanted_ to reply in words. All that came out was a growl.

Shepard removed her hand, and Victus felt like whimpering at the withdrawal. “You need to tell me,” she said, her tone gently chiding.

“I want you to hypnotize me,” Victus said, his eyes still closed.

Shepard closed her hand around his cock. He very nearly came then and there, panting as she moved her fingers up and down his length. “Tell me more, Adrien.”

“I -“ For a moment, he literally could not think of anything to say. His world shrank to the feel of Shepard’s hand against his hard, aching cock. “I -“ What was she looking for?

“Would you obey me?” Shepard asked. Her grip started easing off. He didn’t want her to stop. So he had to give her what she wanted. What, truth be told, _he_ now wanted.

“I would obey you,” Adrien Victus, Primarch of Palaven, told Commander Shepard.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good boy,” Shepard said, and, tightening her grip again, began sliding her hand up and down his cock in rapid motions. He hummed in pleasure, forgetting that she couldn’t hear his encouragement. Not that she needed it. Her body was soft and warm against his, a contrast to his usual turian partners, more reminiscent of the asari he’d spent time with in the past.

“Remember,” Shepard whispered in his ear, “this pleasure comes from me. Because you obeyed me, accepted my authority. Accepted that I _could_ command you. And now you’re mine, Adrien.” Her soft fingers brushed at the tip of his cock, and he moaned loudly. “Aren’t you?”

He growled, and with an effort, managed a harsh “Yes”. He could tell she wanted a clear response.

“Very good,” Shepard replied, resuming her vigorous movements. “But if you don’t mind, Adrien, I’ll be making _quite_ sure of that. After all, you said that you wanted me to hypnotize you, and I haven’t done that yet. It’d be cruel to deny you something you wanted.” She kept her hand moving, and Victus hitched his breath in as he felt himself start to tremble. He hadn’t lasted long at all. Not with Shepard’s skilled hand coaxing him towards a sweet release.

Victus sagged back against Shepard as he spurted his seed across the floor in front of him, a small part of him feeling embarrassed at the mess - the rest of him not caring in the least, not with the warm sensations of pleasure flooding through him. Her breath was warm against his neck, and she was starting to gently lower him to the floor. Of course she wouldn’t be able to support him for long. She put him into a kneeling position, and in his drained state he didn’t have the energy to change it. Victus was still humming, a sound vibrating through his entire being. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this, and it was no trouble at all to just sit there and enjoy the sensations.

“Open your eyes.”

Shepard’s tone wasn’t commanding or demanding, but still with an air that indicated she expected to be obeyed. Victus opened his eyes to the tantalizing sight of Shepard’s gold necklace, spinning in the light mere centimeters away from his face. His mandibles flared out and he felt something … odd … in his stomach. Similar to what he’d felt before. That strange mixture of wonder and arousal.

Shepard began to swing the necklace back in forth in front of his face, and his eyes started tracking its movements. “Look at the necklace, Adrien,” she said. “Watch how it moves, how it catches the light. You can’t look away. You _must_ keep watching it. The necklace is pulling you in, bringing you under my spell. You are helpless to resist it. Each pass of the necklace removes your resistance, bringing you closer to a state of complete relaxation.”

Victus was finding it hard to follow Shepard’s exact words as she kept talking, her tone low and husky. His world had shrank to the feel of his knees on her floor, the sight of the necklace swinging in front of him, the sound of her voice doing _exactly_ what she said it would.

“You must keep your eyes open, Adrien, even though they are straining to close,” Shepard said, and just like that he felt the urge to close his eyes. But Shepard had told him to keep them open, so he did.

“Eyes on the necklace, Adrien, and listening to my voice, letting it relax you, letting it take you closer to a state of perfect obedience…”

His eyes were _so_ heavy. His control wavered for an instant, his lids falling down. He snapped them open again, noticing a satisfied smile flicker across Shepard’s face. She paused, took a deep breath, and then leaned in to draw a finger down his mandible.

“You’re feeling relaxed and sleepy,” Shepard hummed. Just like that, his eyelids tried to close again. “You may close your eyes, Adrien, and start sinking into a deep, hypnotic sleep for me.”

Victus let out a long, contented sigh as his eyes closed. He didn’t think he could open them again if he tried. Shepard moved around to stand behind him, her hands on his shoulders. She started massaging them gently, leaning forward so that her mouth was right next to his ear. “Sleep,” she said, and he felt consciousness lurch away from him. Warmth flooded his body, the warmth of complete relaxation - and desire. 

A loud sound made him jump, bringing him out of the trance, and he saw Shepard staring down at him, her hand falling to her side. She smiled and said “Sleep, Adrien,” sending him down into that warm place again.

He heard, as though from a distant place, the sound of Shepard’s voice. He couldn’t quite make out the words, but somehow he heard himself responding anyway. Another loud sound - he caught the sight of her fingers finishing the snap this time as he looked at her. She laid a hand against the side of his face and he closed his eyes instinctively, wanting to revel in the touch.

“Sleep,” she breathed. He couldn’t have resisted, even if he’d wanted to. Again he heard Shepard speaking to him, again he heard himself respond - all without knowing what had actually been said. But this time, after his response, her words started coming into focus.

“ … two, one, remaining in a deep trance but able to hear me and respond,” Shepard said. “ _Can_ you hear me, Adrien?”

“Yes,” Adrien said. He felt … good. Completely free of anything other than a blissful sensation that intensified when Shepard drew a hand down his mandible. He shivered and hummed his delight.

“You’ve done very well so far, Adrien,” Shepard said. Adrien’s hum changed to a trill at the praise. “But this is only the beginning. I’m going to give you some new truths that you will say to yourself, believing it a little bit more each time you do so. Can you do that for me?”

He answered her with a low, vibrating hum. Shepard reached out her hand and tilted his chin up so that he was looking into her eyes. He shivered slightly. “Answer me, Adrien.”

“Yes, Shepard,” he said.

“Good boy,” Shepard told him, and he felt himself puff up at the praise. She bent slightly and put her mouth right next to his ear, her breath hot against his skin once more. He was humming again, held in a delightful, anticipatory state.

“Repeat after me,” she said. “I will obey Shepard.”

“I will obey Shepard,” he repeated dutifully, and was surprised to actually feel something, like a warmth coming from inside and wrapping itself around him.

“Obeying Shepard gives me pleasure.”

As Adrien opened his mouth to repeat her words, Shepard ran a hand up the back of his neck to his fringe. He shuddered as he finished speaking, the warm cocoon around him growing more intense.

“The more I obey, the more pleasure I feel,” he said when Shepard prompted him. “The more pleasure I feel, the more I want to obey.”

Shepard played with the ends of his fringe, her light touch sending a shiver down his spine. “Good boy. I want you to play with yourself while you repeat your new truths, to drive them home that much more.”

“I will obey Shepard,” Adrien said, looking up at her. She smiled and walked away. He wanted to beg her to come back, to bring him more pleasure, but she had commanded him to repeat his new truths to himself. So he did.

“Obeying Shepard gives me pleasure.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shepard walk over to Vakarian and rest her hands on his hips. Vakarian purred at the touch as Shepard leaned in to say something to him.

“The more I obey, the more pleasure I feel.”

Vakarian’s expression was equal parts vacant and anticipatory as Shepard brought them over to her bed, pushing Vakarian down gently. His cock was full and erect as Shepard positioned herself over it.

“The more pleasure I feel, the more I want to obey.”

Shepard was riding Vakarian now, her legs tucked against his, her hands on his chest. Adrien’s hand closed around his cock, and a small part of his brain wished that he was on the bed underneath her, instead of Vakarian.

“I will obey Shepard.”

He wasn’t a voyeur. He was rarely intimate with more than one person at a time. But watching Shepard ride Vakarian while he repeated Shepard’s words was making him more turned on than he had ever been in his entire life.

“Cum _now_.”

Shepard had ordered Vakarian, but Adrien couldn’t help but follow her command. Because he _wanted_ to obey, _had_ to obey Shepard.

Adrien didn’t know how long he stood there in a mental haze, hand wrapped around his spent cock. He was barely aware of the drumbeat in the back of his mind, his own voice chanting _I will obey Shepard, I will obey Shepard._ He regained some awareness when Shepard moved in front of him, running a hand down his mandible. He shivered. How long had it been since he walked through her door? It didn’t seem like long enough for her to have put him under her control as firmly as she had. He looked up at her with an expression just short of adoring, his mental cadence shifting. _Obeying Shepard gives me pleasure. The more pleasure I feel, the more I want to obey._

_I want to obey Shepard._

“Please,” he said aloud. Another day, another situation, and he’d have been embarrassed at the pleading tone he had taken, how much need he had let slip into his voice.

Shepard patted his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. It was a new experience, her soft skin against his hard plate, her tongue warm and questing inside his mouth. He practically melted under her touch as he struggled to return the kiss, mind blanking on what he was supposed to do. Shepard’s tongue met his own in a surprisingly electric sensation. He had started humming again.

She took a step back and he gave an involuntary cry at the loss of connection. With that knowing smile she’d been wearing all night, she placed her hands on his hips and caressed them gently.

(He’d lost his clothing at some point. He had absolutely no idea when that had occurred.)

His humming increased in pitch slightly, going from delirious contentment to an ever-increasing need. For the third time that night his cock was hardening, another notable occurrence for a turian of his years. Knowing that it was because he’d yielded control to Shepard was both unnerving and exciting. Adrien hadn’t realized how much of a guilty pleasure submitting to another’s will could be. His instincts were telling him that _he_ should be the one in charge, _he_ should be bringing Shepard to her knees. His cock, as it had previously, was telling him in no uncertain terms that he needed to continue and quit worrying about the fact that he was following her orders.

“Adrien,” Shepard said. He hummed slightly louder in response. “I’m going to count to three. When I do, you will be awake and aware, but remembering everything that has happened, still feeling the desire to obey, still feeling pleasure from obedience.” She smiled at him. “And one last thing … that you won’t remember consciously, but you _will_ remember.”

His curiosity was piqued as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. The words seemed to blow through his head without his brain recognizing what they were, but somehow he knew they were still sticking. If he’d had the capacity to do so, he might have marveled at what she was able to do with him in a trance.

Shepard took a step back. “One. Two.” She paused. “Three.”

It was like a fog had lifted from Adrien’s mind. He was more aware of what had gone on, aware that there had been changes made - but not bothered by them in the least. He looked at her, his mandibles flared in curiosity and anticipation.

“On your knees, Adrien,” she said in a firm tone.

“Yes, Mistress,” he said. As the words left his mouth, as his knees touched the ground, he felt pleasure surge in him, almost making him cry out loud from the intensity of it. _Mistress. I called her Mistress._ He tested his feelings about it - and once again, couldn’t bring himself to be anything other than pliant and obedient.

“Your desire cannot be contained, Adrien,” Shepard said. His skin heated up instantly. “You want nothing more than to unleash your desires and fuck me hard, thinking of nothing but your own pleasure, _feeling_ nothing but unbridled desire. You will not hold back - but you will always know that _I_ am permitting this to happen, that _I_ am giving you the best sex you have ever had, and it will solidify your obedience to me. Do you understand, Adrien?”

His first attempt at words stuck in his throat, unable to get past the low hum of anticipation. He swallowed, and tried again. “Yes, Mistress.”

Shepard smiled. “Good boy. Now, give into your feelings.”

He was on his feet in a liquid motion, vocalizing something between a hum and a growl as he roughly pinned Shepard against the nearest wall. He took only a moment to let his head hover next to hers, inhaling her sweet scent, before his hands dragged down her sides to rest on her soft hips. They weren’t as interesting as a turian’s, so he indulged in a bit of curiosity and reached around to caress her buttocks. Those were _much_ more interesting, especially when Shepard moaned softly at his attentions. Adrien’s pulse raced and, for just a moment, he tried to tamp his desires down to explore Shepard’s responses more.

But he’d let her conditioning sink in too deeply and the impulse was forgotten in the next moment as his cock brushed against her thighs. A light touch, but enough to set him growling and shifting to get closer to her cunt. His first indication of how wet she was came when he started sliding inside and felt no resistance, only a quivering anticipation. Shepard let out a loud moan, which encouraged him to pick up the pace. He kept her hands pinned against the wall as he started thrusting upwards. Adrien was sure that he’d never felt so full - of desire, anticipation, need - and was somewhat surprised that he hadn’t come already. His cock was still urging him forward and he was not at all loath to listen to it.

“Yes, Adrien,” Shepard breathed, causing him to pick up the pace slightly. He let her hands go, but kept his own pressed against the wall for leverage. She trailed her hands over his sides. “You’re doing very well, Adrien, so well, you are pleasing your Mistress, and the more you please her, the more pleasure you feel yourself…”

Adrien cried out loudly as he climaxed. He pressed himself up against Shepard and kept moving his hips, though at a much less frenetic pace than before. His cries turned to soft whimpers as Shepard pushed back against him. He felt like he was melting against her, his bones turning to jelly and no longer able to support his weight. Shepard reached up and laid a hand against his cheek. “Good boy, Adrien,” she said quietly. He rumbled his appreciation of the praise. “Very good.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” he mumbled. Shepard guided him gently over towards the bed, and he noticed for the first time that Vakarian was already there. He would have protested, but Shepard laid down with her back to Vakarian and then pulled him to her. He was in no position to resist, and his start towards protesting melted away into blissful contentment. And then, not long after, sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Before he opened his eyes, he had almost convinced himself it was a dream. Then a warmth wrapped around his lower half, causing his plates to start shifting. He knew that warmth. Somehow.

Adrien Victus opened his eyes to find that Shepard had twined her legs with his, her eyes sparkling mischievously. “How are you feeling, Adrien?” she asked.

“Good,” he said. He felt the unspoken ‘Mistress’ hanging in the air between them, but realized he hadn’t felt a desire to say it. His expression must have shifted to bewilderment, because he heard Shepard laugh.

“I don’t want to embarrass you in front of the others,” she said. “We both know who really controls you. That’s the important part.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said, voluntarily adding the appellation, and was rewarded with a firm kiss from Shepard. That warmth ran through him again, from his fringe to his toes. He was humming in delight by the time she broke it off.

Then, to his surprise, he felt a rough hand run over his hips. Vakarian’s clear blue eyes met his, mandibles flaring in amusement.

“You took turns, last night,” Shepard said. “Now, we’re all going to have some fun together.”

“Mistress …” Adrien began, knowing he wasn’t permitted to disobey, but needing to say something regardless.

“Are you protesting, Adrien?” Shepard asked, her tone changing to a firm one that sent a shiver up his spine. “You know that’s not allowed from a fucktoy like you. Perhaps I need to hypnotize you again.” Her smile turned wicked. “Perhaps you _wanted_ me to hypnotize you again, and that was why you started to protest.”

Before he could say anything else, Shepard had the necklace out and dangling in front of his face. His eyes latched onto it instantly, his gaze drawn as inexorably as gravity drew him to Palaven. “You know you can’t resist me, Adrien, you know that you are under my power, my spell. You know you cannot resist my words, the sight of the necklace before you. Follow the necklace, Adrien, and feel it draining your will away with each pass, putting you closer into a state of total relaxation.”

Adrien was lost. He’d been lost the minute she’d pulled it out. Everything else had faded around him. He only saw the necklace; he only heard Shepard’s voice.

“You’ll do what I tell you to,” Shepard said.

“I will do what you tell me to,” Adrien agreed.

“Your will is mine. You will obey.”

“I will obey,” Adrien said, the mantra rising from the depths of his mind to wrap itself around him. “Obeying Shepard gives me pleasure. The more I obey, the more pleasure I feel.”

“Remember how it felt, last night, to give in to your desires,” Shepard said. “Remember the bliss I gave you. Remember. And feel it again. Desire building, until it cannot be contained.”

Adrien was growling in barely suppressed lust. He didn’t have to look down to know that his cock was out and fully erect. Shepard had him deep under her control again.

(No, that wasn’t right. He had never been out from under control. She had just chosen not to exercise it for a time.)

“It’s time for more lessons,” Shepard said. Once again, he’d shifted (or she’d shifted them) while in a trance. Shepard’s legs were spread near his face and he realized he could smell her arousal.

“Lick me,” Shepard commanded. He was belatedly remembering having done this before and his tongue darted out to touch the edge of her folds. Her breath hitched slightly and, encouraged, he pushed forward.

“Good boy,” Shepard said. He felt his cock jerking - and then, suddenly, something warm was there. He looked down to see Garrus, his tongue sliding out to run along the length of Adrien’s shaft. This time, he made absolutely no sounds of protest. He knew that Shepard would be displeased if he paused for too long, and so he resumed paying attention to her. He was able to devote a part of himself to appreciating Garrus’ talents - the younger turian clearly knew what he was doing with his tongue.

Adrien could feel himself starting to lose focus, stumbling in his attempts to please Shepard because he was enjoying the feel of Garrus’ tongue on his cock. He whimpered against Shepard’s cunt, teetering on the edge of doing something that might hurt her. Turian teeth were sharp, after all.

Then Garrus closed his mouth around the end of Adrien’s cock and started sucking, and he knew he was completely lost. Adrien’s tongue moved faster, his mouth pressed closer and closer to Shepard, his hands resting on her thighs as he suckled and licked. He heard Shepard breathing heavily and making little moans of delight. _Must please Shepard. Must please Shepard._ He knew he couldn’t stop now. It simply wasn’t possible.

He felt Shepard press herself against him and give a loud cry, which triggered his own orgasm. He growled and dug his fingers into her legs for leverage, even though it was Garrus he really needed to be pushing against. _Shepard._ He said it in his mind because his vocal cords weren’t working at the moment. _Shepard. Shepard._

Adrien didn’t feel like he was capable of moving until Shepard started gently guiding him into a more comfortable position on the bed. Garrus eagerly leapt up and took a position on the other side of Shepard, his hands on her breasts. Not surprisingly, he was fully erect and clearly looking for Shepard to give him the release he craved. Adrien knew exactly how that felt.

“Adrien.” Shepard’s voice was soft, but still commanding. “Help Garrus with that.”

“H-how, Mistress?” he asked.

Shepard smiled. “However you like, Adrien, but you must make him cum. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Adrien replied. He felt a little apprehensive as he stood and moved to be next to Garrus. His hand reached down to grasp the other turian’s cock. Garrus started growling. Adrien tightened his grip slightly as he started sliding his hand up and down in a motion he was familiar with, but had never done to a cock not his own. He paused to let Garrus shift so that they were now facing each other. Garrus reached a hand back and ran it along the ends of Adrien’s fringe, causing Adrien to shudder and increase the speed of his hand. Despite his earlier hesitation, Adrien realized he was enjoying himself. He felt that bubbling mixture of arousal and delight that had carried him thus far. The sensation that came from perfect obedience. He might be tending to Garrus at the moment, but it was for Shepard. He would do anything for Shepard.

“Adrien. Finish him with your mouth.”

Adrien sank to his knees and took Garrus’ cock in his mouth. “Good boy,” Shepard praised, and he paused to let that delight and arousal wash over him again. He was probably getting hard, but he wasn’t really paying attention to that right now. His attention was on Garrus. He had to make the other turian cum, because Shepard wanted that. He swirled his tongue around the tip and felt Garrus shudder underneath him. Encouraged, he did it again.

“Fuck,” Garrus said in a breathy tone. “Don’t stop.”

It was almost as good as an order from Shepard. He was moving rhythmically now, no longer thinking about what he needed to do. His zone of concentration was broken with a sharp intake of breath from Garrus and he backed off just in time to avoid having Garrus cum in his mouth. He wondered if Shepard would be disappointed in him for that.

“Adrien.” He turned to look at Shepard. She was smiling at him and he felt his cock twitch in response. “Good boy. Cum now.”

He hadn’t actually realized that he was hard enough for that to happen. But he was. And he obeyed. He would always obey. He knew that now, as surely as he knew his own name.

* * *

The genophage had been cured, and the Urdnot warlord was deploying troops to Palaven. There was no more reason for the Primarch of Palaven to be on the Normandy. Even if there was every reason for Adrien Victus, Shepard's fucktoy, to stay, he was still turian enough to know his duty.

The farewells were formal by necessity, Shepard and her senior officers (including Vakarian) seeing him off as they flew towards Menae. Shepard grasped his hand tightly in farewell, then leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

“Make sure you have some privacy when I call you.”

He remembered what she’d said and done right at the beginning to Vakarian, and felt warmth rushing through him. Perhaps… perhaps he could live through this war after all.

“I’ll look forward to it - Mistress.”

“Good boy, Adrien.”

He was extremely grateful that no one saw his stupid grin as he turned to leave.


End file.
